


Holy Grail: Afternoon Light

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Faunus Rights [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Jaune Dominant, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Velvet finds Jaune incredibly emotive.  Just looking at him makes you feel his emotions, and this is exactly what a photographer wants.Holy GrailPre-Fall





	Holy Grail: Afternoon Light

Jaune: Huh?

Jaune: *looks back, sees bunny ears sticking out of a bush*

Jaune: *stares at the bush*

Bush: *shakes*

Jaune: *walks towards the bush, and pauses*

Bush: *shakes even more*

Jaune: *grabs the bunny ears and gently pulls them up*

Velvet: *awkward smile*

Jaune: So?..

Velvet: Just taking pictures.

Jaune (genuinely confused): Of me?

Velvet: *weak nod while still being held by her ears*

Jaune: I don't know why you'd want to take pictures of me, but I don't think you need to hide to do it.

Velvet: You don't mind?

Jaune: *gently pulls her ears, causing her to stand*

Jaune: Oh?, sorry! *lets go*

Velvet: As long as you are gentle with them.

Jaune: You have always been lovely to me, so I don't see why I would refuse.

Velvet: I have?

Jaune: I don't know why that's surprising, you're one of the sweetest girls I know, and that's saying something.

Velvet: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: So, do you want me to strike a pose, or something? Uh, maybe do something with my hair?

Velvet: Do you have your sword?

Jaune: In my locker...

Velvet: *ears fall for a moment*

Jaune: So, how do you want me?

Velvet: *blushes*

Jaune: You're the photographer. I'm the... well... not really a model...

Velvet (nervously): If... you want to do this... we should... 3 o'clock... on the fields... south of the school? I mean, if you don't mind...

Jaune: Uh, I guess.

Velvet: The light will be perfect.

* * *

JNPR: *arrives in the fields just before 3*

Jaune: Velvet?

Bush: *produces bunny ears*

Jaune: They wanted to come because *shrugs*

Ren: I hope we will not be disturbing you *bows*

Pyrrha: If it's too much trouble, we can leave you alone?

Bush: *ears twitch*

Velvet: *stands from the bush*

Velvet: As long as they don't get in the shot... or the light... it will be fine.

Jaune: I did bring my sword *draws his sword*

Velvet: *jumps forward, looking at it intensely*

Jaune: So?..

Velvet: *steps back and looks around*

Velvet: *looking at NPR* If you could move over here?

NPR: *walks over to where she was pointing*

Nora: Is this good?!

Velvet: *nods*

Jaune: And me?

Velvet: *looks at the land, then the at the light dithering about*

Velvet: Over here.

Jaune: *walks over*

Velvet: *walks around him*

Velvet: And look over here.

Jaune: Uh-huh. Should I do something with my hair?

Velvet: I want to catch the subject as is.

Jaune: Which is why you are posing me?

Velvet: It's the job of the photographer to capture the spirit of the subject, not just it's form.

Jaune: Uh... huh?

Velvet: That stupid, doopey face is the perfect look for you.

Nora: What was that?!

Ren: *puts his hand on Nora's shoulder*

Jaune: Should I draw my sword?

Velvet: Let's just start with you standing with your chest out.

Jaune: Like this?

Velvet: A little to the left.

* * *

Velvet: Well, that's it for today.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Modeling is exhausting.

Nora: You did great, leader.

Jaune: I did?

Pyrrha: *whispering to Velvet*

Velvet: Of course.

* * *

Jaune and Ren left JNPR's room and walked down the hall.

Nora: Alright, spill it girl, why are you blushing?

Pyrrha: Velvet agreed to give me some of the better pictures.

Nora: You go, girl.

* * *

Jaune: *looks at a bush intently*

Jaune: *approaches the bush*

Bush: *shakes*

Jaune: *reaches in, gently tugging on what he grabbed*

Velvet: *face slowly appears above the bush*

Jaune: Uh, hello?

Velvet (shyly): Hello?

Jaune: Taking... more... pictures?..

Velvet (shyly): You are... rather photogenic.

Jaune: I am?

Velvet (shyly): I don't know... you are just so... expressive... Your body moves in a way that you can just feel your emotions.

Velvet: *shyly looks away*

Jaune: So, you wanted more pictures?

Velvet: I... didn't want to push my luck... You were rather tired after out last session.

Jaune: Well, yes, there is that.

Velvet: So, just how long are you going to hold onto my ears?

Jaune: Are you going to run away.

Velvet: . . .

Jaune: Not very convincing.

Velvet: Can you blame me?

Jaune: I am hardly a threat. I'm just not sure what to with someone stalking me like this.

Velvet: I promise not to release any pictures without your approval?

Jaune: That... makese sense... artists rights are not exactly... my thing... I need someone who knows what she's talking about. Meet me after school where we took the pictures.

Velvet: *smiles*

Jaune: *staunch stare*

Velvet: Okay.

Jaune: *lets go*

* * *

Jaune and Weiss arrive at the location. Jaune begins looking in nearby bushes and around nearby hillocks.

Weiss: Jaune?

Jaune: I'll explain as soon as she arrives.

Weiss: Who arrives?

Jaune: *spies rabbit ears appearing over a hillock*

Weiss: *repeatedly looks between the ears and Jaune until Velvet's face appeared.*

Velvet: *looks between the two*

Jaune: *breathes in deeply*

Jaune: I have to sit down.

Jaune: *moves over to a nice seat, and sits down, looking at the girls*

Weiss: Should I?

Jaune: Whatever would make you most comfortable?

Velvet: *looks at him questioningly*

Jaune: Same.

Weiss: *stands at attention*

Velvet: *sits down*

Jaune: Soo... Velvet here apparently thinks I'm quite photogenic.

Weiss: Really?

Velvet: He is very emotive. Just looking at his pictures, you can feel joy, his sorrow, his loneliness, his anguish, and love.

Weiss: Really? I hate to... but... Why exactly am I here?

Jaune: Well, for one, she's been hiding while taking the pictures.

Weiss: Really?

Jaune: And she wants me to... release?.. them?

Weiss: Are you not... upset... that she is... well... I apologize for my language, but stalking you?

Jaune: I just grab her by her bunny ears, and that seems to solve that problem.

Weiss: *looks at Velvet*

Velvet: mh-hmm.

Weiss: So, what is the?.. Why am I?..

Jaune: Because I don't know the first thing... well... any of this...

Weiss: Oh, um, yes. Releases are standard parts of modeling contracts.

Jaune: I'm a model?

Weiss: From a legal perspective, yes. She needs a release to use your pictures. This is usually given for consideration.

Jaune: Consideration for what?

Weiss: It means the equal part of the contract. In short, money. Models normally get paid, and that's why they release their pictures.

Velvet: I don't... it's a long way... It's not like I'm making money off this?

Weiss: Then a conditional release on a percent of any revenue from it, say, 10%.

Velvet: That sounds... fair...

Weiss: With a stipulation for a good faith effort to publish them commercially.

Velvet: Yes?.. This would be my first contract. Kind of contract. I am hoping to be published, one day... so maybe this is the time to start? Do we need a contract?

Weiss: I can have my family's lawyers prepare one by tomorrow morning.

Jaune: Oh, thank you, Weiss. I could not have done this without you.

Weiss: Oh, well, thank you... I mean... you're welcome. Take care.

Velvet: My first contract...

Jaune: I'm a model? Me? A model?

Velvet: Quite the beautiful one.

Jaune: I'm what?

Velvet: Your emotions wash on the viewer, like waves on the shore.

Jaune: Uh... huh?.. So, um, same-time-same-place?

Velvet: uh-huh.

Jaune: And no, uh, you know, stalking me, until we get this resolved.

Velvet: I can survive a day.

Jaune: Uh... huh...

* * *

Velvet: *signs the contract*

Jaune: *signs the contract*

Weiss: *stamps the contract and signs the stamp*

Jaune: Huh?

Weiss: I'm a notary. Father insisted I be able to validate contracts. This basically says I witnesses the two of you sign the contract.

Jaune: Oookay, so, now what?

Weiss: I believe that is between you two.

Velvet: *grabs her camera and looks at him questioningly*

Jaune: *shrugs* I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188483654905/holy-grail-afternoon-light) Tumblog.


End file.
